Anger
by DrRaven
Summary: One-Shot. Harry gets out of Azkaban. Decides not to fight Voldemort. Voldemort dies Anyway. What gives?


Two years. That's how long it's been since his farce of a trial. Two long years, exposed to the foulest creatures in England. Two years of reliving the night his parents were killed. Two years of being locked away in Azkaban, for something that he didn't do. After the tri-wizard tournament, he was arrested for the murder of Cedric Diggory. Of course, with Fudge being there, there was no way that he would get anything resembling a fair trial. Dumbledore didn't believe that Voldemort killed Cedric, and that was it. It was enough to get Harry thrown in Azkaban for the last two years. No real trial, no witnesses spoke on behalf of Harry… well, none that were believed anyway. Much to Harry's surprise, Victor and Fleur tried to stand by Harry, but were whisked away by their respective Headmistresses, stating that it was an internal English matter.

His so-called best friends, Ron and Hermione didn't believe him. Ron wasn't a surprise. Hermione, was however. She knew that Harry had been learning as much magic as he could to catch up to everyone in knowledge of spells for the tournament, and didn't put it past Harry to learn the killing curse. Ginny, who supposedly loved him, didn't even bother talking to Harry… instead she turned her back on him, just like Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He didn't hear from the twins at all, which bothered him, but as long as they didn't testify against him, they were still in his good books, unlike the rest of Dumbledore's people.

And so, Harry spent two draining years at the isle of Azkaban. The dementors affected him constantly, and he had no peace. He would see attack after attack made by Voldemort, and no matter how much Harry tried, he couldn't block out the visions. He saw the Diggory's killed. He saw Hermione's parents killed. He saw many others too. So it came to Harry as a shock when his cell door opened and Dumbledore, along with Fudge stepped in.

"Mr. Potter. We have come to release you with conditions." Fudge began.

"No thank you. I'll stay right here and watch Voldemort raze the Wizarding World." Harry said coldly.

"My boy…"

"I am not your boy, Dumbledore. You sent _another_ innocent person to Azkaban. I won't forget, and I won't forgive. You might as well leave now… I'm sure Voldemort is about to attack… no. I won't tell you where. Let the sheeple of the Wizarding world suffer."

"Potter… you were caught with Diggory's dead body." Fudge blustered. "It was your magical signature that cast the killing curse."

"Are you that much of a fool, Fudge? Why wasn't I given veritiserum? Didn't I tell you that Voldemort used _my blood_ to regenerate his body? Magic is in the blood. Makes sense to me. But then again, anything that truly makes sense is far beyond your comprehension." Harry stated coldly.

"Harry…" Dumbledore began.

"That's Mr. Potter to you, Dumbass. Now leave me alone. I want to watch Voldemort destroy Diagon Alley… oops. I shouldn't have said that." Harry said, turning his back on Dumbledore and laying back down on his cot. Dumbledore swiftly left the room.

===OOO===OOO===

_Diagon Alley, two minutes later…_

"Destroy the alley!" Voldemort called to his death eaters. "Kill anyone who stands in the way." Thirty or forty robed figures spread out and started casting heavy curses at the buildings and people panicking in Diagon Alley. Voldemort heard the pops of apparition and turned to face the newcomers. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Albus. The fool of the century."

"Hello, Tom. I see you are up to your old tricks." Dumbledore began.

"As are you, old man. I see you still haven't learned from your mistakes…" Voldemort sneered. "Trusting people who shouldn't be trusted. Putting innocent people in Azkaban… allowing my followers to freely walk… you're three for three, aren't you."

"What are you talking about?" Tonks yelled from Dumbledore's side.

"Foolish mudblood. _I_ killed the Diggory boy! And you did me the best favor you could, and locked up the boy-who-I-want-to-kill-most! I can get to him at any time! Thank you!"

"Harry… Harry's innocent?" Tonks sqeaked.

"Yes you foolish Mudblood. Now I will control the wizarding world! You think he will want to fight for you? You threw him away!" Voldemort laughed completely before sending killing curses towards the new arrivals. They dived away, as Tonks disapparated. Dumbledore had whispered something to her before she departed, but Voldemort couldn't tell what it was.

===ooo===ooo===

_Azkaban Prison, five minutes later._

"FUDGE!" Tonks yelled, as she barreled down the corridors. She ran into Fudge and tripped, causing the prisoners who were watching to laugh. "Fudge! Harry… he… he's…. He's innocent! Voldemort killed Cedric. He just admitted it in Diagon Alley!" Fudge's face paled as he listened. He knew if his got out, his career was over. "We need to release him immediately!"

"Finally believe me, eh?" A voice said from the cell. "Such a shame it took you idiots two years to figure it out. Now, open this bloody door and get me the fuck out of here."

"Harry…"

"That's Mr. Potter to you, Miss Tonks." Harry said coldly. "You are not my friend. You are just an auror."

"Who is also your cousin…" Tonks replied.

"No. My _family_ would stand by me. Not condemn me to hell." Harry said. He turned to Fudge. "Where is my wand?"

"It…it was snapped." Fudge stammered out. "Ollivander disappeared last year… Mr. Potter… the wizarding world needs you."

"Too bad. They'll suffer for their mistakes. You snapped the only weapon that would draw Voldemort to a stalemate. You are really a bumbling fool."

"Now see here…"

"No you see here. I will get a wand. If you want Voldemort dead, you will pay me for the job. You will also grant me a license to use unforgivables to _anyone_ who gets in my way. For every death eater, dead or alive, I want 100,000 galleons. For Voldemort himself, 10 million. Take it or leave it Fudge." Harry said.

"Mr. Potter… it's your civic duty…"

"No it's not. I assume since you're here, that Dumbledore told you the prophecy…" The shocked look appeared on Tonks' face. "Yes, I know about it. After all, I had full access to Tom's mind for the past two years. You either accept, or I leave the country to Voldemort. I'm sure he'll agree. After all, I _am _the only one who can defeat him."

"Is that so, Potter?" Voldemort sneered.

"Why, hello Tom. I take it you heard my conditions to Fudge?" Harry asked civilly.

"You've gotten greedy, Harry." Voldemort said.

"No. It's a job. Why should I off you for free?" Harry said. "If Fudge doesn't want to pay, then I'll do what I said. You leave me alone, I'll leave you alone. Shit, these people are too stupid to do anything about it anyway…"

"So if I were to kill this auror here… you wouldn't stop me?" Voldemort asked.

"I'd kill her myself if I had my wand." Harry said.

"You don't mean that Harry…"

"And here's Curly. Now, if we can only find the third stooge…" Harry said, pointing at Dumbledore. "What's with you people and butting into private conversations?"

"Silence! Harry… you agree to leave England, and I will leave you, and the country you live in alone. You have nothing here except traitorous people."

"It's all up to Fudge, really. If he agrees to my terms, then we duel. If not… then Englands yours, Tommy boy."

"DO NOT CALL ME BY THAT NAME!" Voldemort roared.

"You know what… I don't need this. Tom… you want England, that's fine. However, I want your magically binding oath that you and your death eaters, or anyone associated with you, will not attack any country that I have property in. I will give you a magically binding oath that I will not directly attack you. Do we have a deal?"

"Harry! You can't mean that!" Dumbledore began, but was silenced with a glare from the Green-eyed boy.

"Shut it, old man. I told you earlier, I don't give a fuck about England or it's sheeple. They turned their back on me. Not the other way around. Now… Tom, do we have a deal?"

"I attack no country that you own property in. Is that correct?" Voledmort asked. "You must swear that you will not buy property in England."

"That's fine. I plan on moving away from England as it is."

"Then we have a deal." Voldemort raised his wand. "I, Lord Voldemort…"

"No way. For the oath to be binding, you must use your birth name, Tom." Harry interrupted. "Don't worry, only the people here know it anyway."

"Fine. I, Thomas Marvolo Riddle, do swear upon my magic that I will not attack any country in which Harry Potter owns property. I also swear that my followers will not attack the person of Harry Potter. So mote it be."

"Thank you, Tom. TONKS. Give me your wand." Harry said coldly. The young metamorph was so shocked that she handed over her wand without thinking.

"I, Harry James Potter, do swear by my magic that I will not directly attack Thomas Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, as long as he holds to his oath. I also swear not to purchase property in England. So mote it be!" A flash of light and the vow was complete.

"POTTER! What about England! You didn't give me time!" Fudge blustered.

"Fuck you, Fudge." Harry said, tossing Tonks her wand. "Good luck, fuckers." Harry said. "Now I believe I'll go to Gringotts and sort out where I'm going to be living. Would you like to join me, Tom? That way you know where not to attack."

"You wish for me to accompany you?" Voldemort sneered.

"Of course! Unless you want to lose your magic by attacking a country I own property in…" Harry said. "As I said, the people of England will suffer to their fate, and I could care less."

"Yes. You did say that. Very well. I will accompany you." Voldemort sneered. "Pity. I would have looked forward to dueling you."

"Wouldn't be such a fair fight. I've been stuck here for two years, Tom. If you don't mind, you can apparate. Dumbledore can apparate me."

"Very well. Five minutes, Potter."

"See you at Gringotts." Harry smirked. A second later, Voldemort disapparated.

"What did you do, Potter?"

"Save my own life. In case you haven't realized it yet, Fudge, I wished he would have killed you. It's a pity though. I do believe you should get the press to Gringotts, Fudge. You and your band of idiots are in for a great surprise. I want you to call a press conference and let the public know the terms of this agreement."

"Mr. Potter… you want the public to know that you are abandoning them?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Sure. Then they'll realize exactly what they have done. I will also give them the whole prophecy. Funny thing that. The fake prophecy in the Department of Mysteries… you had a hand in that, didn't you Dumbasadoor?"

"You… you know?" Dumbledore stammered.

"Of course I know you fool. Another thing I've learned is that I'm more powerful than you and Voldemort combined. Being around Dementors… well… it benefited me." Harry said. "We gotta go. I expect that you will have the press out in front of Gringotts in ten minutes."

===oo===ooo====

"How may I help you?" the goblin asked, not bothering to look up.

"I have come for my inheritance. As the sole remaining Potter, I am entitled to everything. I want to know all of my assets." Harry said coolly. The goblin looked up sharply, only to see both Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort standing there, with Albus Dumbledore.

"Yes…yes sir. Right away."

"You don't mind if I go alone, do you, Tom? Fudge is getting the press together… letting them know that I am not going to fight you for England. I'd love to see their reaction…" Harry smirked.

"Not at all, Potter. I see Dumbledore doesn't like what's going on."

"Fuck him. He screwed me. I do hope he's the first one you kill." Harry said, looking directly at Dumbledore. "No skin off my teeth. Tell me… do you have Ollivander? He _is_ the best wand maker… and if I'm leaving England, I'll need the best wand…"

"Of course." Tom said. "But you won't be needing his services. You may have a wand of any one of my death eaters."

"No… that won't do. Hmm. DUMBLEDORE… I want your wand." Harry said coldly.

"I'm afraid…"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry cried, raising his hand at Dumbledore. A jet of red light struck Dumbledore in the chest as his wand went sailing into Harry's hand.

"Very impressive, Harry. You learned wandless magic."

"Only that spell and the summoning charm." Harry lied. "Sadly, wands can't be drawn in Gringotts, otherwise, I'd let you kill him now." Harry said, looking over at Dumbledore as he tried to get up.

"Mr. Potter, this way." A goblin said.

"Thank you, Griphook. I trust you know that all my vaults will be transferred to wherever I end up living? I would like you to join me there." Harry said. The goblin looked up in surprise.

"I would be honored to handle the Potter accounts, Lord Potter." Griphook whispered, as they headed to the offices of the higher ranked goblins. "I take it your plan succeeded?"

"He took the bait hook, line, and sinker, Griphook. Now I have Dumbledore's wand… the elder wand of lore. I must thank you for that bit of information. The moment Voldemort uses a spell on me, he loses his magic. I trust that you were able to complete all the purchases I required?"

"Of course, Lord Potter. It took a bit of your fortune… but you are still considerably wealthy, considering you are the heir of Hogwarts."

"Shame I won't step foot in her as a student anymore." Harry said. "Do you have a list of all properties?"

"Yes, Lord Potter. The last transaction was completed last week. I apologize that we didn't get to notify you." Griphook responded.

"It's fine Griphook. As long as it was completed. May I have that list?" Griphook handed Harry a list of assets, and they returned to the lobby, where Fudge and many aurors were waiting.

"Everything is ready, Mr. Potter. The press is here. They have been informed of your innocence." Fudge said. "But they have not been informed that… he… is here."

"Let me worry about that, Fudge." Harry said coldly. Harry strode past him, Voldemort in tow. There were screams echoing from the crowd as Harry appeared to be _with_ Voldemort. "SILENCE! I have come here to warn you people. I am leaving England. You stupid fucks sentenced me to hell on the word of a blubbering idiot. Because you put your heads up your collective arses, two innocent men were sent to Azkaban. Because of your stupidity, the Diggory's, and many other fine families were slaughtered. Why should I fight for a country that doesn't fight for themselves? The prophecy may state that I am the only one who can kill Voldemort… but I'm not going to do that. I have called you here today to say, FUCK YOU. Let him kill you all." There were shrieks and cries coming from the audience gathered, including Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Neville, and Luna.

"My own so called friends didn't stand by me. From what I've heard, three people, two of them my competitors in the Tri-Wizard tournament, stood by me. They were exiled from the country. All of you deserve the fate that you are about to receive. I have made a magically binding oath to Voldemort, that I will not attack him. He, in turn, has also made a magical vow not for himself and anyone who follows him to attack me in any country I own property in. I will be moving to France, where the people there are more open to those innocent people like me."

"In my hands, is the list of properties I own. Sadly, choices are limited." Harry said as Voldemort smirked. "You see, I could care less if Voldemort kills each and every one of you. In fact, I'll stand here and laugh. However, due to a magically binding contract, he can't do that." Heads shot up as whispers broke out. Voldemort's sneer turned to Harry. "As I said, in my hand, I have a list of properties I own. I said choices are limited… but I didn't say for me. In the past two years, my account manager has been buying properties in every European country, every asian country, and properties in every continent. While I did say that he couldn't attack me… the oath he swore stated that he would not attack ANY COUNTRY in which I have property. I worded it so that I wouldn't attack HIM DIRECTLY. You see Tom…" Harry turned to his nemisis. "You got smacked down by a half-blood. I win. I own property in every country in the world… which means you and your death eaters are a moot point. You will lose your magic if you attack any citizen of any country again."

The rage of Voldemort could be felt thoughout Diagon Alley. The crowd stood stunned at the revalation. Dumbledore, who was standing back, had a look of surprise on his face. Voldemort whipped his wand out and shot a curse at Harry. Harry put up a shield immediately, but did not fire back. Voldemort tried again, but a white glow surrounded him, as Voldemort screamed in pain. The crowd watched as he writhed on the floor, until he moved no more. Immediately, screams were heard from the crowd as black robed figures began clutching their left arms and falling to the ground. By the time the screaming stoped, sixty bodies were laying on the ground, dead.

"Oh! I forgot to mention. Voldemort's body is comprised of magic… therefore, when he broke his oath… he died." He turned towards one of the few people off to the side of the crowd. "SEVERUS SNAPE!" Harry looked directly into the eyes of the potions master.

"Good to see you again, Lord Potter. I take it everything went according to plan?" Snape sneered at Dumbledore, who was holding his chest in shock.

"Of course. Dumbledore and Fudge fell for it hook, line and sinker." Harry smiled. He leaned in closer, "Is padfoot and the gang at my property in France?"

"Yes, they are. I can't thank you enough for this… being free of the dark mark for the past two years has been… comforting."

"You helped me. We're even. And I mean that. You are free to do as you please, Severus. The offer is still open for a potions master in the Weasley factory in Paris…"

"I will think about it, Harry." Then Snape straightened up as Dumbledore approached.

"Explain the meaning of this!" Dumbledore roared.

"None of your business old man. Now that Voldemort is dead, his death eaters are gone, and you're pretty much useless… you can go away. As for you, Fudge. I hope Wizarding Britain wises up and tosses you out of office. ANYONE coming near me from this country besides those who I have already notified… will die by my hand. I don't want to see any of you ever again." Harry said, turning towards his former friends.

"My Wand, Mr. Potter."

"I don't think so, Dumbasadoor. It's not like you have any magic left. After all, you _were_ the executor of the Potter Will. I had that enforced. You're nothing more than a squib now. This wand is mine now. Be glad you're not going to prison old man."

"HARRY!" Ginny wailed.

"Shut it, bitch." Harry said coldly.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Molly Weasley roared before a white spell erupted from Harry's newly acquired wand and silenced the matriarch.

"Listen and listen good. That silencing spell is permanent. Only someone as powerful as I am can reverse it. It will be nice and quiet now without your unwanted yelling. You and your idiot children are nothing more than traitorous bastards. You _will_ leave me completely alone. I want nothing from you. NO messages, no owls, no nothing. Do not contact me. Do not talk to me. Do not even acknowledge I exist. Should be easy for you. You've been doing that for the past two years. Now, if you'll excuse me… I'm going to my new home." With that, Harry Potter disapparated, not to be seen in England again.


End file.
